shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugunzel
Eugunzel is the het ship between Rapunzel and Flynn Rider from the Tangled fandom. Canon Tangled To escape from the royal guard house that was still cashing after him, Flynn decides to hide in the hidden tower he just came across. The blond girl who lives in the tower, however, uses her frying pan to hit him on the back of the head in which rendered him unconcise. Rapunzel had never met people from the outside world and was worried that Flynn is one of those kinds of people that her mother had warned her about, but after seeing that he doesn't have any fangs she began to wonder about him; before shoving his unconcise body into her closet. After Rapunzel failed to convince Gothel into letting her leave the tower, so she can see the floating lights in person, she decides to not tell her mother about the man she hit with her frying pan and locked in their closet, so she could use convince him to take her to them, behind her mother's back. Once Mother Gothel was gone, Rapunzel used her hair to tie Flynn to a chair, before waking him up so she could learn how he had found her and what he wants to do with her hair, Flynn was capitated with Rapunzel's beauty when she came out of the shadows, but was also confused as to why she thinks that he wants her hair; other than to get himself out of it. Seeing that he knows nothing about the magic within her hair, Rapunzel asks Flynn if he knows what the floating lights and he explains that they are lanterns that are for a princess, before she makes a deal with him. Once he takes her to the lanterns and brings her back home unharmed, she'll return the satchel, that contains the tiara he stole earlier, back to him, seeing that the smolder wasn't working on her and didn't see any other opinion he agrees to Rapunzel's deal. Since Rapunzel has stated that she never brakes a promise. With the exactment of being outside for the first time and the guilt of what her mother would think, once she finds out, battling within Rapunzel after she left the tower, Flynn had tried to trick Rapunzel into letting him out of the deal so he could get the crown back, but Rapunzel was determined to see the lanterns and had threatened to hit him with her frying pan should he try to take her back to the tower too soon. While Rapunzel mistaking a harmless rabbit for a ruffian or thug, gave Flynn another idea to how he could cut their journey short, before they reach Corona, as he asks Rapunzel if she is hungry and would like to eat at a great place he knows of. Because the pub is called the Snuggly Duckling and Flynn makes Rapunzel think that it is safe, it turns out that the pub is a heaven for ruffians and thugs, two of the things that Gothel warns Rapunzel of. While Flynn's plan that Rapunzel frightened of the scary men and how about to take her back to the tower, his plan back fires was the pub's thugs realized that Flynn is a wanted thief who has a large bounty over his head. Not wanting to loss her guide to the lanterns, Rapunzel manages to prevent the thug from hurting and turning Flynn in for the reward, by befriending them through their dreams. In which later gets the thugs to help Rapunzel and Flynn escape from the royal guards. Tangled Ever After The Tangled short is of Corona celebrating Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day. While the two stand before the bishop and going over their vows, Maximus and Pascal loss their wedding rings and go in search of them before anyone notices. When it came time for the exchange of the rings and even though Maximus and Pascal were able to find them in time, the state that the two were in, however, both left Rapunzel and Eugene shocked and confused while they placed the rings on each other in a "wondering that had happened to their friends" state. When the bishop declared them husband and wife, and the newly married couple were able to snap right out of it before they kissed each other. Tangled: Before Ever After Tangled: Before Ever After, and the rest of the Tangled TV series that the Television film serves as the beginning of it, takes place after the events of Tangled and long before the events that had led up to Tangled Ever After. Some time after Rapunzel began to live life in as a princess in the castle, while Eugene got his own room in the castle and had began to treat himself, the two go for a horseback-like race to the wall that surrounds Corona, while the royal guards follow close behind. When they get there, Rapunzel expresses how she feels about the beautiful view they are seeing and cannot wait to see the world that lies beyond Corona's boarders, before the two link hands with each other. As while Rapunzel wishes to go on adventures so she could see much more of the world that she had spent eighteen years being isolated from within her tower, Eugene makes plans of settling down within the castle and purposing to Rapunzel. Just as the two were about to kiss on the wall, the Caption of the Guards calls them back down, so he and the guards with him could escort them back to the castle. The two later met up for a date at the docks, in a small boat that is just like the one that they used to watch the lanterns on the open water. Just as the two were about to kiss, again, Cassandra gets Rapunzel to come back to the castle with her, so she can get her ready for the dinner party. When Eugene finally got round to asking Rapunzel to marry him, however, Rapunzel wouldn't sure that she was ready for marriage and rushed out of the room without giving Eugene her answer. Tangled: The Series Season One Season Two/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Sometime after Rapunzel begins her journey of following the black rock with her friends, Eugene, Cassandra, Pascal, Lance, Hook Foot and Shorty, and were approaching the first big city on their journey together, Eugene decides to try again in asking Rapunzel to marry him. Season Three As Eugene helps Rapunzel with her acting queen duties, in "No Time Like the Past", the two learn that all of Cassandra's things were being sent to the vault, while Eugene and everyone else saw Cass's actions of betrayal towards Rapunzel as a sign that she isn't coming back, Rapunzel didn't want to give up on her. Eugene didn't understand why, as he was there when it happened, and could tell that the clearing out of Cassandra's belongings was upsetting Rapunzel; since the two were very close. While Rapunzel was looking through a box that contains a few of Cass's things, she finds a magical hourglass that sends her ten years back in time to when Eugene was a teenager, with Lance and the Stabbingtons, as she and Pascal inhabit Sideburns and Patchys' young bodies. After realizing how she and Pascal came to be in the past and that their where there came also be their way back to their timeline, Rapunzel knew that they'll need Flynn and Lance's help in order to break into the castle's vault, all while pretending to be the Stabbington brothers to prevent them from knowing their own future. Even though they were able to retrieve the past's hourglass and get it out of the castle, despite Flynn being suspicious as to how "Sideburns" knows his true name, Rapunzel became angry with teenager Flynn when she learned that he had left Lance behind during their escape from the guards and tells him that friends don't leave friends behind, before she goes to save him. Rapunzel's words sunk into young Flynn as he made it his new moto when he helps her/"him" break Lance from prison, once they were all safe Rapunzel promises to explain things to them in ten years before sending herself and Pascal home, while Flynn believes that the brothers' odd behaviour was due to teenage hormones. Shortly after Rapunzel enjoys the moment of being back in her own time again, she finds her adult Eugene putting Cassandra's things back in her room and that he was going to inform Rapunzel of the unwanted clear out, which shows that Rapunzel's words to his teenage self had stuck with him; and that he had said those words to her before. Children Anxelin Anxelin is the daughter of the Disney Descendants versions of Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene, and the sister of Ruby. She is part of the Descendants web series, School of Secrets. Ruby Ruby is the daughter of the Disney Descendants versions of Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene, and sister of Anxelin. She is has a small part in the Disney Channel animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World, where her long hair, that she inherited from her mother, is the only part of her that is seen. Songs I See the Light | Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi If I Could Take That Moment Back | Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi Fanon The pairing has popularity due to it being canon in its 2010 movie, and its follow-up TV series. On AO3, it is the most written ship for both characters and the Tangled fandom. Due to the large number of crossover fanworks, it also appears in the top 10 ships for some other CGI movie franchises such as Brave, Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon. As part of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, the two are often featured in AU scenarios. One example of this is a Star Wars AU with Rapunzel and Eugene as Leia Organa and Han Solo, respectively, due to the similarities between Han and Eugene. Alternatively, it is common to edit Rapunzel and Eugene into couples from other fandoms, such as Tris and Tobias from Divergent. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Flynn/Rapunzel tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : : : TUMBLR : : WIKI : on the Gallery :Eugunzel/Gallery Trivia * They are one of the many Disney canon couples to be seen in Kingdom Hearts. ** In Kingdom Hearts III, the two both serve as battle-partners while they travel through the forest and help Sora fight Heartless and Nobodies. * They can be seen attending Elsa's coronation in Frozen, together. Variations :Cassgeneunzel refers to the ship between Rapunzel, Cassandra and Flynn Rider :Cresswell refers to the ship for their counterparts in The Lunar Chronicles